Behind The Set
by Philosophy897
Summary: Ashley rocks out at a concert in which she recounts her love story with Spencer.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own them or anything else in the world…not even the shirt on my back (I think if you want to get technical, my mom owns it)

A/N: Yes, I know I have another fic going on but I'm trying to multitask 'cause I just had this idea and I'm in love with it so just flow with me. The song's represent the feelings and this will progress, I'm thinking it will be a 10 or 11 part thing so heads up. I'll include the song title at the beginning of each part for those who want to hear it.

Rating: PG-13 I 'spose

Feedback: I love feedback like a crack head loves crack. Get the –snorts- point?

Prologue:

Ashley walked out onto the stage, her heels clicking hollowly on the wood. Her hands, trembling only moments before when she'd been hidden behind stage, calmly set down her bottle of water next to the drumset before firmly grasping the microphone. She cleared her throat once, twice, then brought her lips to the microphone.

"Hey guys," her voice came out, breathy and low, "my name is Ashley and this show is a bunch of covers that just tell a story. It's my story…the story…of love."

Her words boomed out like a melody, echoing in the crowded club. She'd played some of her own songs already but this was the first time she'd actually spoken to the audience. This was, for her at least, the beginning of her show and she was unbelievably nervous. She knew _she_ was out there somewhere, watching her….

As the music started up, Ashley smiled, pulling the mic back a little, bringing it to her as she rocked back on her heels, dancing to the tune, her lips opening, "Hey girl-"

A/N: Song is Knock Three Times by Tony Orlando.

Part One: Knock Three Times

_Hey girl what ya doin' down there  
Dancin' alone every night while I live right above you?  
I can hear your music playin'  
I can feel your body swayin'  
One floor below me you don't even know me  
I love you_

Ashley opened her door to find Spencer standing on her marble steps, rain soaking through her baby blue polo and making her white cargo capris stick to her legs in what Ashley considered a very appealing way. As Glen drove away, no doubt headed to Madison's house, Ashley's dark brown eyes took note of Spencer's adorable pink thong-er…Ashley's eyes snapped back up to Spencer's eyes as she plastered a smile over the 'ohmigod' face she'd been making.

_Oh, my darling   
Knock three times on the ceiling if you want me  
Twice on the pipe if the answer is no  
Oh, my sweetness  
Means you'll meet me in the hallway  
Mmm, twice on the pipe means you ain't gonna show_

"H-hey," Spencer shivered as the words warbled out through chattering teeth, it was colder outside than she had anticipated.

"Girl, are you crazy? Get in here!"

Ashley moved out of the doorway and Spencer rushed in, grateful for the warmth that immediately greeted her. She turned to Ashley, opening her mouth to speak just as Ashley raised a finger, obviously saying 'no' as she shook the offending digit. Looking to Spencer, Ashley quickly spilled out her own words, giving the younger girl no chance to protest.

"No; you need to change," as much as I love you in see-thru pants, she wanted to add.

_If you look out your window tonight  
Pull in the string with the note that's attached to my heart  
Read how many times I saw you  
How in my silence I adored you  
And only in my dreams did that wall between us come apart_

A shiver passed through Ashley, settling warm and fuzzy in the deep of her belly. She grabbed Spencer's hand, the touch more electric than usual, and began to march up the stairs, dragging Spencer with her. They were at the first landing now and Ashley headed up the right set of stairs that split off from there. Her sock-coated feet thumped softly on the expensive rug below her, barely noticing Spencer's protests.

"Ashley…"

"Much as I love the cute, wet puppy dog look – what was so important? I mean, I was going to see you tonight at the party."

_Oh, my darling   
Knock three times on the ceiling if you want me  
Twice on the pipe if the answer is no  
Oh, my sweetness  
Means you'll meet me in the hallway  
Twice on the pipe means you ain't gonna show_

Ashley was in her own world, not hearing Spencer say her name. The other girl's words didn't register in her mind, she was too busy thinking of how to get her dry and out of those clothes – in a non-dirty, sex-you-up way, she reminded herself- before she caught pneumonia. After all, she did eventually want to be involved with this girl and it would do no good for her to die of disease first. No good at all.

"This," Spencer tugged urgently on Ashley's hand, forcing the other girl to turn around.

"Hey! No need to yank my arm of-" Ashley's protests were muffled by Spencer's lips.

Ashley felt her knees go weak. Where did that come from? Spencer continued kissing her, gingerly extending the tip of her tongue, begging entrance to the warm cavern of Ashley's mouth. Eagerly, her lips parted, allowing entrance to the pink muscle currently massaging her own tongue. Hmm, thought Ashley…she tastes like strawberries. Eventually, Spencer pulled back, her eyes looking deeply into Ashley's.

_Read how many times I saw you  
How in my silence I adored you  
And only in my dreams did that wall between us come apart_

"Be mine?"

It was simple and succinct and all that Ashley had never dreamed of.

"Already am."

It was simple and succinct and all that Spencer had.

"Oh, my darling   
Knock three times on the ceiling if you want me  
Twice on the pipe if the answer is no  
Oh, my sweetness  
Means you'll meet me in the hallway  
Mmm, twice on the pipe means you ain't gonna show**"**

Ashley grinned, somehow music always made her giddy. It pumped her up, made her soar and feel like nothing would ever bring her down. Only one other thing had ever done that. As the music faded out, Ashley looked out amongst the attentive and excited crowd. She lived for the look on their faces, she was performing perfectly…on key, on pitch, on time, on IT. And she knew, as her eyes scanned the crowd expectantly, she knew that_ she_ was watching…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: In case you couldn't figure it out, it's I'll Be by Edwin McCain a.k.a. Grace's sex song. Yay!

PS: For the disclaimer and blah blah read the first post.

PPS: I love fluff so be prepared for some in this chappy though there will be less fluff and more seriousness in the following chappys so enjoy!

"I'm glad to know you guys like that one! Golden oldie, right? Anyway, back to this story…"

Ashley looked out over the crowd. Her eyes were still searching. The fact that the lights were dimming from bright oranges and reds to a blacks and blues was helping. She could finally see the people out in the audience, finally see their faces and pick out their features. She knew exactly what she was looking for, blonde hair, cute smile, not too tall but not too short…Spencer. Now that she could see, she knew it wouldn't be long before she'd spot the young blonde. For some reason, she needed it, needed the contact with her…maybe it was to calm herself down, she thought. Then, as the lights finished their dimming change, she picked up her guitar and a pick and began to strum softly, hearing her backup music come in. There she was…wait…was that her?

"The strands in your…"

"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above"

Ashley looked down at the girl in her arms, smiling brightly as the waves crashed against their toes. The body snuggled up against her wasn't the only thing warming her up. So, she pondered, this is what love feels like? Good, I like it. She nuzzled the other girl's neck through the black hoodie she wore. Her arms, loosely circling the girl's waist, gave her a gentle squeeze as her lips moved to the blonde's ear.

"You're perfect…"

Spencer's smile was all lip gloss and shine and happiness. Her fingertips found Ashley's clasped hands and broke them up, holding onto the separated hands with her own as she turned her head. It _felt_ perfect, being with Ashley. She hadn't felt this good, this full her whole life. She relaxed into the older girl's embrace and turned her head, giving her a kiss so soft the girl's thought that it might as well have been the breeze that had touched their lips if it weren't for the proximity of each other. They'd been dating for a week.

"I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life"

"Happy two week anniversary gorgeous!"

"Ashley, what is this?" Spencer turned a quizzical gaze on the girl who'd snuck up on her from behind.

Ashley shrugged and gave a grin. She wasn't going to tell, Spencer realized. Hmph, then I'll find out for myself, she thought. She looked down at the envelope curiously, shaking it as if the noise it produced would be an answer to her question. Yes, she knew she could just rip it open, but then where would the fun be? The suspense? The build-up? No, detective work was a must when it came to presents, she had to preserve the moment for as long as she could. Something about living in Podunk, Ohio and getting mini-John Deere tractors as presents every year for her birthday. After holding the envelope up to the sunlight for a good ten minutes, she opened it, slowly and making sure not to rip the paper.

"It's not John Deere!" She squealed delightedly as she turned and swept Ashley up in a hug.

Confusion spread over Ashley's face. John Deere? Whatever, she figured she would just let Spencer have her moment. Holding the other girl in her arms, she looked down into the blue eyes before her.

"So is that a yes?"

"Of course! Wait, what's the question?"

"If you'll go with me to the Edwin McCain concert," said Ashley, still confused as she motioned at the tickets.

"Oh! Duh, stupid me. Of course!"

"Good…I mean, I know everybody thinks his only worthwhile song is I'll Be but he's got a lot of great hits like Say Anything, Sorry To A Friend-" Spencer cut her off with a kiss.

Their lips touched softly at first but it built up into something more. Neither of them could help it, something about the other girl was addicting. It was like their kisses were the portal to another world, one with only them. A world of sunshine, beaches, sugar, spice, and everything nice.

"This is the first time anybody's gotten me a present for a two week anniversary…"

"Yea, well I'm pretty much a lot of firsts. First girlfriend, first two-week present, first singer you've dated-wait I am your first girlfriend right? You're not hiding a wife and kids in the Ohio backwoods are you!"

Spencer gave the other girl a funny look, "what?" catching on Spencer grinned and went with it, "wait…you don't mean Betty Jo and the kids do you?"

"Betty Jo-hey! Despite how Madison this sounds, I've got to say it…I'm nobody's number two."

"Good, 'cause you're not mine and you never will be."

"Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead   
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips   
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above"

Her body rocked, swayed softly to the beat pounding out of the amps resting at the edges of the stage. Her flat tummy peeked out from the bottom of her black halter and rested just above her lowrider jeans. Unable to help herself, the girl's fingertips moved to that expanse of skin like two magnets unable to resist the attraction. Ashley turned, beaming a bright smile at Spencer as she felt the other girl's hand on her tummy.

Leaning over, she whispered into Ashley's ear, "can we go get a drink?"

Instead of responding, the brunette nodded her head in the affirmative. Stumbling past the bodies and out to the counter of a drink stand, Ashley quickly ordered two waters and headed back into the fray of the amphitheater. Spencer grabbed her hand before she could make it back to the masses and tugged her off into the grass area behind the seats. Ashley didn't know what her girlfriend was doing but she decided to just follow along. When Spencer stopped they were at the back of the grassy area, centered on the stage.

"You okay baby? Was the music too loud?"

"No…I just wanted to come back here for a minute so we could talk."

"Please tell me you're not about to break up with me. That would ruin Edwin for me," Ashley said, only half-joking.

The music sheathed them against the outside world and wrapped them up in the perfect mood. Spencer took Ashley's hands and leaned forward, pressing her lips to the other girl's. Two weeks plus one equals three, she counted quickly. They'd been dating for three weeks.

"I know this is kind've quick and all but I have to tell you something Ash…"

"Is this about Betty Jo?"

"No. Stop that."

"Stop what?"

Spencer smiled lopsidedly, "you make everything cute, even when it's stupid."

"Okay, so is that what you had to tell me?"

"No, I-"

"You," Ashley echoed as Spencer looked into her eyes, the intense look causing the brunette to fall silent, whatever Spencer had to say it was big.

"I…I love you."

"I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said"


End file.
